Skyrim: A second chance
by Kaibu
Summary: This is an 'OC'... So my character in game, Blue Cat, is my main character in this. It's (obviously) about Skyrim, too. And should I do a Skyrim/Dark Souls crossover next?
1. A trap perfect for any thief

Before you all start reading this, I'm going to go into some details. First of all, the main character, Blue Cat, is my current character in the actual game. She's a female Khajiit with brown fur. She has pale teal-like eyes. Also, Kristal was my previous character. She's an Argonian.

If you are new to "DLC's", they are known as add-ons. Anyway, you all probably want me to go ahead and start... uh... agreed... I guess... (Also, this is my first one, so if it sucks, please give me some constructive criticism. I might eventually get better at this whole thing.) Thank you!

I was wandering in these dusty, awfully quiet, yet nice-smelling woods. I was hungry, so hungry. I've been chased out of the nearby city. I've been fleeing for what feels like days. I can't remember the last time I ate, even. That must've been about a week ago. I thought I smelled a fox but it's just my mind playing tricks. I might even be hallucinating at this point. I tried to eat a branch off a pine tree without even noticing.

The dirt.. dust... moss... wood... the taste is still in my mouth. Awful. I kept walking as I realized I was out of breath. I soon felt a strong, thick, streak of smoke replacing the air and filling my lungs. It's either a campfire or something burning. I blindly walked through the thick brush and branches covering my view leading to the thick smoke. Next thing I knew, a couple of seemingly abandoned tents came into view with a freshly-lit fire flickering in the breeze.

The flames were shining as bright as the sun, blinding me. However, it was an absolutely beautiful day.

When my vision returned, I looked around and found several apprentice locked chests with miscellaneous items laying down on the soft ground or on barrels full of fresh food. Food! Just what I need. I soon ended up face first in a chest full of goods, stuffing myself until absolutely full and rested. Afterwards, I packed up the remaining items and potions. I was ignoring the fact that there were even potions in this chest that seemed abandoned. I started heading north to the smallest tent, tail sweeping the ground behind me, while I was picking up the sapphires and the diamonds off the ground.

I must've been in a dream! I found more than a small fortune to pay off my bounty and finally buy the house of my dreams! But while those thoughts came rushing in my head, as I was walking around quickly, as if I had been mind-controlled, I tripped over a rock and I stumbled on a spring-loaded trap, and felt the floor under my right foot collapse down as a paralytic poisoned arrow shot through my right arm. "That hurts! I swear, if someone shot me I'll-"

"Come here, Legion, trap worked!" said a nord-like voice.

"Good. Come here."

I had no idea who they were or where exactly they were going. In what direction, or… but I started by getting the arrow off and I crawled on the ground, weakly, to at least hide behind the three closest barrels. Some minutes later, I succeeded. What a relief. Just in time. I peeked over the barrel just to see some sort of soldiers. Three. That armor… I recognize it… no… it can't be… The Empire. I won't let them win this way. They've been looking for me since I've been an innocent little kitten barely able to even say 'Hi'. It sounded like "shi". If they find me… If they see me… if they… if… I would die. I can't take the risk. Either surrender and go on that horse-drawn carriage with those filthy prisoners or be killed here. It's exactly making a choice of either death over death later on in the day. Ugh. Makes me want to poke my eyes out. It makes me sick. They really want to kill people, huh. So greedy.

I looked at my left as I tried to not jump cause I was surprised to see an orc, calmly- too calmly looking at me. He has pale green skin. Not one scar. His eyes were a light orange. He had face paint, orange. Two lines on the top of his left eye, and one on the bottom of his left eye. Fitting. He happens to have orange hair.

He whispered "Come on. I have a plan. We'll surrender and go on the Imperial carriage and when we see a town close, we take the chance and jump off. Or if we don't have that opportunity, just follow my lead…"

How reassuring. A deep silence for about a minute.

"Don't worry," he continued "I've done this a million times. You can trust me" Before I could reply, he stood up and said loudly, so sure of himself, taking my hand so I was standing up too "We surrender!"

The soldiers soon went towards us and tied our hands together. They put us on the same carriage, at least. My friend. My only friend. The first friend of my life…. First to ever accept me… saved my life. I'll be in his debt… if he keeps me alive. We were sitting beside each other. He looked at the nord sitting on the same bench as us "Hey, you. This is our bench. Go on the other bench. Me and my… friend here aren't supposed to be here. We surrendered cause she stole from the Imperial camp. She must've accidentally stepped on a trap." the nord executed his orders. The orc looked at me with a timid smile and whispered "Sorry, I didn't catch what your name was yet. What is it?"

"Blue Cat…"-

"Nice name, mine is Shadow'r. Blur would be a quite cute nickname for you." he said before I could even continued. It was obvious what I was going to say anyway. "Anyway. Trust me. I guess we're headed to Helgen, the nearest city. There's probably a chopping block, as always. Just, once again when we make an escape, follow my lead."

I must've fell asleep cause he woke me up. "Hey, Blur. We're close to Helgen. We're arriving there in some minutes."

I looked around and realized some crystal clear, white snow covering the planes. I was cold. This is the second time I saw snow. I didn't know how I already knew how snow looked like until… I burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? I told you we're going to be okay." he said as reassuring as he could "Tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Well.. When I was a little girl.. My mom was holding a basket with me in it, with a blanket for me to use and one to block the sun… my dad was there too. The basket was still big but not that big. I was three. I could walk a little. I guess I should've known better how to walk, that day. Everyone were looking at us in the city we're being brought to. The people living were looking at us as if we were a deadly, contagious disease. I didn't quite understand why back then. I was too young to understand why anyway. The Empire ignored there was a harmless child there. They made a scene, one of them kicked my dad on the back so he was on the floor, spitting blood. They took his head and just… cut it off. My mom ran and ran. She just wanted to buy food for me and leave. They didn't even care. They shot my mom so I fell, still in the basket. It was a rough fall. I remember it as if it was yesterday. Even if it was about 15 years ago. I cried so much. I had to run for the first time… without my parents to see. Turns out my mom is alive and she worked on Necromancy to revive my father. I didn't see them since… I can't put them in danger. It's too much of a big risk to take."

I couldn't continue. I felt my tears coming back.

Shadow'r looked at me, blinking with surprise "Wow. That's a lot of emotions for a child to feel when it barely even knows what emotions are really what. I am so sorry that I asked."

"I guess I had to tell someone. I've been hiding for years. I only got the message to run and hide or die. That was all my life… until now. I was a bit like the target all the long. I guess it would have ended up like this either way. I couldn't keep that secret to myself, anyway. It's too big of a secret to keep. It's okay, don't feel bad."

"Good to know."

I saw Helgen up ahead. "There you go. My enemy I had to eventually face. I've come a long way. Not to die but to face you and give you what you deserve."

We were ignoring what the others were saying.

"Helgen," he started "been a long time, friend. I've been waiting."

What..? Waiting for what? What did he mean by that?

"Get ready to make a move and follow. Be as sneaky as you can," He continued. "Understood?"

I didn't want to get on his nerves too quickly so I answered as fast as I could. "Yes, agreed... I mean, uh.. Understood."

As the horses stopped roughly, it hurt my back. But I was too scared about what was going to happen. I didn't want to think of it. I was in Helgen for the second time of my life... I never wanted to end up here, once again. But here I am. Shaking too much to get up. As embarrassing as it is, I got up anyway, nearly falling. I slowly got off the carriage and followed Shadow's lead. I hope he knows what he's doing. The two Imperials were naming everyone and Shadow followed the person in front of him, leaving me alone. I was the last in the line, too. The Imperial holding the list of... prisoners looked at me, confused. "Who are you, exactly? I don't remember having a Khajiit on the list. Speak, cat"

I was traumatized. Obeying like if I was a servant. "M.. My.. My name is B... Blue Cat..."

The Imperial at the left looked at the one at the right. "What do we do? She's definitely not on the list. None of the names on it even start by a B..."

"I noticed... Hmm..." She looked like she wanted to have an evil laugh... I hate the look on her face. "The list doesn't matter anymore. Today, we kill. Kill until there's nothing left to doubt. Even if it means killing the innocent. We'll kill and then we'll celebrate our victory, Ulfric will finally be dead! When he's dead, it means we won't have a war anymore. We'll be back to business."

"I'm sorry, prisoner. To the block. Nice and easy. We'll make sure your remains return to Elsweyr."

No... no... I have to trust Shadow'r. I start walking slowly. Some instants later, I find myself with the others. They told one of the Stormcloaks to go and then... they... cut his head off. I stood there, surprised, staying in one place.

"Next, the cat!"

"But she's... not on the..." said one of the Imperials.

"I said next the cat! Come on!"

I went... slowly. I found myself standing up in front of everyone. Even Shadow'r. The Imperial behind me kicked my back. It was surprisingly not that bad. But I was almost laying down. This is uncomfortable. As I looked at the axe being brought to against my neck, a dragon came. Since when do dragons exist?! What is this place! Wait... I've heard of this dragon... red eyes... dark gray... Alduin. Well. Helgen isn't surviving, that's for sure.

My friend told me to come. Someone already cut off the ropes keeping his hands together. Unlike me who was having a hard time just walking... We went in the watchtower.. Well, at least, it looks like one. It's probably one. We went in it, I went upstairs, jumped into the burnt house... That jump actually didn't hurt as much. As I avoided the fire, I jumped to the ground to get out of the house... After all, I didn't want to burn alive.

Shadow was waiting for me. "How did you get here before I... oh never mind."

He looked at me like he just realized I was here. "Ok, now follow me. One of the... Guards?... whatever. He told me there's a keep. We could go in it and hope there's an exit. He's going with us so we're going to be three, if that's okay."

"Sure... I still don't want to die so... Can you cut these ropes off already?!" He had just realized that too and took his iron dagger and cut the ropes. Finally. I continued talking. "As I was saying... I don't want to die, so we have a better shot at escaping if we're three. I mean, if we have to kill stuff or people... You never know..!"

"True... Well, we should keep going. We want to avoid wasting any more time, so come."

I followed his lead without a word said, until we reached the keep. We had to chose if we wanted to go with the Stormcloak or the Imperial. Shadow looked at me, with a sure look. "We're going with the Stormcloak, they didn't try to cut your head off, now did they? Hmmm?" He looked at me with a smile. He knows he's right. He has a point.

"Fine." I said, annoyed, and at the time I felt safer, though Helgen was burning at this moment. "We're going with the Stormcloak."

I opened the door. It didn't seem that old, until I opened it, that is. It make a long squeaking noise which seemed to last an eternity. It gave me a headache, but at least I wasn't still outside. The only thought I had was weirdly not bothering me that much; I'm in Helgen while it's burning.

But... If Alduin has returned... does that mean there's going to be more dragons? I guess I'll soon find out.

Shadow interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Blur, come, we need to get going. Like now. Here, take this sword."

"Oh , right! Sorry... I was... Never mind." I grabbed the sword. It was oddly not that heavy. It was my first time holding a weapon... Well.. Except for that one time...

Anyway, we kept going and some minutes later, there were some spiders. I was sneaking and not going down. "Gross." I hate spiders. But they don't seem that bad... Right? "Shadow... Come here..."

He came. "What's so important?"

"S... spiders!"

"Oh, that's nothing. Are you seriously that scared? Hah. Grow up, how old are you, five?"

He had a point.. I had a sword and I was staying in one place looking at the spiders. I went to prove I wasn't scared. I took my sword and stabbed the first one in the back, it died easily. I killed the two other ones. And then, two 'giant' ones came down from above my head. "Are you seriously kidding me?! More? How much more are there?" I heard Shadow laugh behind me. He took a bow that I probably missed. He helped me by shooting the two other spiders. I obviously did my part by boringly stabbing them. They died after about 10 minutes or so. We continued on and eventually found a bear. The Stormcloak- Ralof? Not sure... He gave me a bow so I killed the bear surprisingly easily. We then found the exit.

"Oh so there's actually an exit. I, uh... I totally 'knew' it..." I said, trying to say it like if I really knew.

I looked at Shadow. His face... he was trying to not smile. He knew I thought we were trapped here. "You really..."-

"Shut up. You're not better."

"Fine," he said, looking annoyed and amused at the same time "I'll stop talking." then, he stopped talking, making me think he was going to stop talking for real. "There, I can talk now."

Of course. I didn't tell him to stop talking for like an hour. Whatever. It didn't matter. What mattered is that we found an exit and we're getting out of this.. It's a cave now, I suppose.

"We should go outside. I need to breathe some fresh air before I suffocate here. I don't think I'll be able to survive one more minute in here, it's all... the bear.. the spiders... the bones we saw. Everything. This place is so..."

"I know what you're getting at."

Without wasting one more second, we all went outside, one by one.

As we got outside I whispered loudly enough for them to hear. "Sneak. The... Dragon is like right there." I said as I was pointing Alduin. I wasn't afraid. But again, it didn't matter. All I knew is that I could start all over again. I could even be... accepted. Which for a Khajiit, it's pretty rare...


	2. A new day, a new quest

We've been walking on this same dirt road for some minutes, already. I couldn't feel my legs. But I didn't care much, I was finally outside. I keep turning in circles, enjoying the smell of the air. I suddenly smelt a rabbit. It took me some seconds to see it. I jumped on it, then realized I had a sword. I chose to strangle it anyway. It died within seconds. When it died, I took its small, soft body in my hands, I felt bad, but ate it anyway. I haven't eaten since a long time. Each bite was delicious. Well... Until I ate a bone and nearly choked. I but the small rabbit corpse back on the grown... with the bone. And realized both of my friends were staring at me, both amazed and disgusted of how much I wanted to eat. I had a shy smile. It was embarrassing.

"Sorry... I still didn't eat since a long time... What did you expect?"

That was my excuse. The worse one I had so far. We continued walking. We soon reach three stone-like... statues? I had no idea what it is.

"Those are three of the thirteen standing stones. Go ahead. See for yourself."

I watched at the three stones... I saw some incredibly small writing on them.

'Mage Stone'

'Thief Stone'

'Warrior Stone'

Mage.. Thief... Warrior... Uh... Well, I preferred the word 'thief'... I did promise myself, but... This is an opportunity. I chose the thief one. A blue light shined from it and the light went straight to the sky.

I tried to not look as impressed. "That's totally not the prettiest thing I saw... totally not..."

It. Was. Way too obvious.

I didn't ask where we were going yet... I'm not sure if I should ask or wait to see where we're going to end up. I chose to ask. "Where exactly are we going here..?"

"We're going to Riverwood, you'll be allowed to take some supplies at the same time, I guess. You... We should also all get some rest at the same time."

It was good to know he wasn't leading us in a death zone where some random bandits try and murder us, steal from us, feed on our corpses or whatever they do. After I escaped Helgen, I had this weird feeling something wasn't right. As if I had entered a danger zone... I just knew it wasn't the safest place to be. And it wasn't going to change for quite some time. I knew I had to make the right decision; I'll stay here, help people, make some profit. Maybe even more. I just couldn't go back, I just knew it. As we continued on the main path that brings to Riverwood, we killed about two or three wolves. It was easy. Too easy. I expected something more... let's say... difficult. I mean, we just escaped a Dragon, right? What else could be as intriguing? I mean there must be more to it than just that. As I kept walking while from time-to-time, making sure I'm still well breathing, I realized Riverwood up ahead. We went on the path, and I passed them both, running while also getting some air to cool off. I was spinning in circles, running, going towards Riverwood. "So this is how it feels like to be free! Hah! Amazing... I never saw the real... beauty in nature. I mean just look at these..."- I stopped talking as I realized I didn't catch a butterfly, but I catched its wings... Oddly enough, they looked tasty. But I thought I took the butterfly. "...these butterfly wings..." I said, while suddenly not moving, not smiling, with my back curved. "I thought I catched the butterfly! What is this?!"

Shadow looked like he wanted to laugh. I was disappointed about the butterfly and about him trying to not laugh for some reason. "It isn't funny, you idiot!"

His expression soon changed. He felt bad. He continued quickly to explain why he was so close to laughing. "Butterfly wings... You can eat them. I know this might sound pretty... well, weird. But trust me, it's to learn its effects. Once you learn all of them, you can mix ingredients to make potions at an alchemy... I think you get it. If you don't, well, we'll eventually show you... Probably in Whiterun. But we'll just have to wait till then, cause that isn't now, that's for sure..!"

I felt like I really had to learn a lot of new stuff before I get used to this whole situation, it made me feel so stupid. Everything I knew. I guess I'm either going to end up being... important or I'm going to end up with the whole land of Skyrim after me. I'll have to find out. But for now, I didn't feel like thinking of all of the important stuff and everything.

So we went to go with the Stormcloak person... which I keep forgetting his name. He was talking with his family, and at one point, his... Sister? Not sure about that either. Well, she gave me some supplies, such as potions, food, some ingredients. She also gave me some gold. Not that much though. I could maybe sell these ingredients. I don't really see the use of it anyway. Besides, if I need some, I'm sure some weird person has some to sell. I wouldn't understand why they bother selling some or even just getting some. Nor did I care. I need to work on getting more gold than anything. Also, this armor will definitely not last an eternity. It sucks. It has got to be the worse armor. I could sell this too. As I started leaving, someone told me to go to a place called 'Whiterun' to speak with the Jarl... I guess it means I'll have some work to do. I'm up for anything, honestly.

"So.. where do I go exactly again?"

"You take the main road. You'll eventually see Whiterun. Please... if there are more..."-

"Sure, sure, whatever, I'm off. I'm not staying 'HERE' anyway." I sad while I was pointing everything around me in Riverwood. It is still a miserable place to live in. I actually feel bad for them. I mean... A bear could attack at any moment, or something. Assuming Shadow was taking a small rest, I went to the Inn and went in his room.

"Wake up. We're going to Whiterun. Someone told me we would have to go speak to the Jarl."

"Wha.. whaat..." He had a tired voice.

"Come."

"Where...? Do we have to go now?"

This is going to be hard. "Yes. Come already."

"F... Fine."

He followed me to outside the Inn. Heard some people talking about a missing claw of some sort... but we kept going. No time for that. I saw a butterfly pass by, as I reached for it. "Riiiight... Nope." I whispered to myself. Not doing that mistake twice.

We continued walking. -

We've been walking on this same dirt road for some minutes, already. I couldn't feel my legs. But I didn't care much, I was finally outside. I keep turning in circles, enjoying the smell of the air. I suddenly smelt a rabbit. It took me some seconds to see it. I jumped on it, then realized I had a sword. I chose to strangle it anyway. It died within seconds. When it died, I took its small, soft body in my hands, I felt bad, but ate it anyway. I haven't eaten since a long time. Each bite was delicious. Well... Until I ate a bone and nearly choked. I but the small rabbit corpse back on the grown... with the bone. And realized both of my friends were staring at me, both amazed and disgusted of how much I wanted to eat. I had a shy smile. It was embarrassing.

"Sorry... I still didn't eat since a long time... What did you expect?"

That was my excuse. The worse one I had so far. We continued walking. We soon reach three stone-like... statues? I had no idea what it is.

"Those are three of the thirteen standing stones. Go ahead. See for yourself."

I watched at the three stones... I saw some incredibly small writing on them.

'Mage Stone'

'Thief Stone'

'Warrior Stone'

Mage.. Thief... Warrior... Uh... Well, I preferred the word 'thief'... I did promise myself, but... This is an opportunity. I chose the thief one. A blue light shined from it and the light went straight to the sky.

I tried to not look as impressed. "That's totally not the prettiest thing I saw... totally not..."

It. Was. Way too obvious.

I didn't ask where we were going yet... I'm not sure if I should ask or wait to see where we're going to end up. I chose to ask. "Where exactly are we going here..?"

"We're going to Riverwood, you'll be allowed to take some supplies at the same time, I guess. You... We should also all get some rest at the same time."

It was good to know he wasn't leading us in a death zone where some random bandits try and murder us, steal from us, feed on our corpses or whatever they do. After I escaped Helgen, I had this weird feeling something wasn't right. As if I had entered a danger zone... I just knew it wasn't the safest place to be. And it wasn't going to change for quite some time. I knew I had to make the right decision; I'll stay here, help people, make some profit. Maybe even more. I just couldn't go back, I just knew it. As we continued on the main path that brings to Riverwood, we killed about two or three wolves. It was easy. Too easy. I expected something more... let's say... difficult. I mean, we just escaped a Dragon, right? What else could be as intriguing? I mean there must be more to it than just that. As I kept walking while from time-to-time, making sure I'm still well breathing, I realized Riverwood up ahead. We went on the path, and I passed them both, running while also getting some air to cool off. I was spinning in circles, running, going towards Riverwood. "So this is how it feels like to be free! Hah! Amazing... I never saw the real... beauty in nature. I mean just look at these..."- I stopped talking as I realized I didn't catch a butterfly, but I catched its wings... Oddly enough, they looked tasty. But I thought I took the butterfly. "...these butterfly wings..." I said, while suddenly not moving, not smiling, with my back curved. "I thought I catched the butterfly! What is this?!"

Shadow looked like he wanted to laugh. I was disappointed about the butterfly and about him trying to not laugh for some reason. "It isn't funny, you idiot!"

His expression soon changed. He felt bad. He continued quickly to explain why he was so close to laughing. "Butterfly wings... You can eat them. I know this might sound pretty... well, weird. But trust me, it's to learn its effects. Once you learn all of them, you can mix ingredients to make potions at an alchemy... I think you get it. If you don't, well, we'll eventually show you... Probably in Whiterun. But we'll just have to wait till then, cause that isn't now, that's for sure..!"

I felt like I really had to learn a lot of new stuff before I get used to this whole situation, it made me feel so stupid. Everything I knew. I guess I'm either going to end up being... important or I'm going to end up with the whole land of Skyrim after me. I'll have to find out. But for now, I didn't feel like thinking of all of the important stuff and everything.

So we went to go with the Stormcloak person... which I keep forgetting his name. He was talking with his family, and at one point, his... Sister? Not sure about that either. Well, she gave me some supplies, such as potions, food, some ingredients. She also gave me some gold. Not that much though. I could maybe sell these ingredients. I don't really see the use of it anyway. Besides, if I need some, I'm sure some weird person has some to sell. I wouldn't understand why they bother selling some or even just getting some. Nor did I care. I need to work on getting more gold than anything. Also, this armor will definitely not last an eternity. It sucks. It has got to be the worse armor. I could sell this too. As I started leaving, someone told me to go to a place called 'Whiterun' to speak with the Jarl... I guess it means I'll have some work to do. I'm up for anything, honestly.

"So.. where do I go exactly again?"

"You take the main road. You'll eventually see Whiterun. Please... if there are more..."-

"Sure, sure, whatever, I'm off. I'm not staying 'HERE' anyway." I sad while I was pointing everything around me in Riverwood. It is still a miserable place to live in. I actually feel bad for them. I mean... A bear could attack at any moment, or something. Assuming Shadow was taking a small rest, I went to the Inn and went in his room.

"Wake up. We're going to Whiterun. Someone told me we would have to go speak to the Jarl."

"Wha.. whaat..." He had a tired voice.

"Come."

"Where...? Do we have to go now?"

This is going to be hard. "Yes. Come already."

"F... Fine."

He followed me to outside the Inn. Heard some people talking about a missing claw of some sort... but we kept going. No time for that. I saw a butterfly pass by, as I reached for it. "Riiiight... Nope." I whispered to myself. Not doing that mistake twice.

We continued walking.


End file.
